Life in Aidensfield
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: This is the second sequel in my HEARTBEAT series, which takes place five days after the events of The Angel Of Mercy. (I highly recommend reading The Awkward Villager and THEN The Angel Of Mercy before reading this.).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The sequel to The Angel Of Mercy has begun! I'm glad I've finally managed to finish the previous fic as I was stuck on ending for far too long. Anyway, to whoever reads this, I hope it doesn't disappoint. -AtrophysFinest.

HEARTBEAT

Life In Aidensfield

Chapter One: Awakening 

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

I could hear voices all around me. I opened my tired eyes and stared into a bright light. Blinking rapidly, I slowly managed to sit up on the hospital bed and got a bearing on my surroundings before I noticed a graceful hand on the side of the bed, slightly open.

I moved my eyes up along the arm and looked at the head of the person. I smiled at the person in front of me and felt my heart flip. I took hold of the hand and squeezed it gently.

The person awoke with a start and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. I gave her my strongest smile. "Hello, Maggie." Maggie Bolton, the love of my life immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I returned the kiss and pulled back, smirking, even though I was in pain. My Angel Of Mercy stared into my eyes, tears still running down her cheeks. "I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." I rested my head against Maggie's and smiled at her.

"I'm a fighter, one of the Ashfordly Boys." Maggie let out a soft, adorable chuckle which had left me puzzled. "Something amusing, Nurse Bolton?" The love of my life chuckled again and shook her head. "Oscar said the same thing about you."

I smirked again. "Sarge said that about me? I never thought he'd do that." Maggie nodded and pulled back, checking her watch. I noticed this and let out a fake whine. "Am I boring you?" Maggie shook her head frantically for a moment.

"No, not at all. Are you up for a visitor, or three?" I retained my smirk. "I thought it was two to a bed, Nurse. Hospital rules." The District Nurse mirrored my smirk and lifted her arms from around my neck before standing up and stretching. "I have to make some calls, shall I send in your first visitor?" 

I nodded and took her hand in my own, kissing it. "Sure, bring them in. It's not my mother, is it?" Maggie grinned and shook her head before removing her hand from my own. "Nope, but the visitor is someone you're very close to. I won't say any more, but I'll call them in. I'll be back later, okay? Please, try and get some rest."

I grinned and saluted the nurse as I watched her leave the ward. A brief moment passed before a fellow officer walked in. Phil Bellamy. I grinned again and tried to get up from the uncomfortable bed. Phil immediately walked over and grabbed my shoulders before sitting down.

I sighed at him but smirked. "Mate, I refuse to be confined to this bed. I need to be up and doing things!" Phil shook his head and sighed. "Look, mate, you've got to stay in this bed till you're discharged. I know I don't need to go over the rules with you as you're seeing a nurse, but it's regulations."

"All right, Phil. You win. Can I at least stretch my legs? I'll go stir-crazy in here." My friend nodded and helped me to my feet, with a little difficulty on my part. Phil nodded and helped me to my feet. It was bloody cold in this hospital, and I felt it as soon as I left the warm but uncomfortable bed.

I shivered as soon as my feet touched the floor. "Lord, that's cold! Phil, where's my overcoat?" Phil sighed in my direction as we made our way into the corridor. "I honestly can't believe you asked me that, mate. It's been taken away for evidence. Sarge reckons you'll have to get a new overcoat from Merton's Tailoring."

I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. Phil must have noticed this as he clapped my shoulder as we continued walking. We didn't get far before we saw someone who's arrival I'd been dreading.

I glared at the person who walked towards me. "Phil, get her out of here. PLEASE." Phil knew everything that had gone on between Florence and I and immediately walked over to her. He spoke calmly to her and blocked her approach.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stockwell, but I cannot let you through." Florence was frantic. "Please, PC Bellamy, he's my son! Let me see him!" Phil shook his head. "I'm sorry, but PC Stockwell doesn't want to see you. If he wanted to see you, you'd be allowed to pass. Come on, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

A defeated Florence turned on her heel and left the corridor and Phil watched her before turning around himself and walking back to me. I nodded my thanks at one of my closest friends and was about to carry on walking when I heard loud, heavy footsteps running towards me.

I saw my half-brother David in a panic. "JOHN!" He immediately hugged me, it was too much for me and I had to push him back gently. "Easy, David! I'm okay. Hello, Dad. How are you?" I looked past David's shoulder at my father, Claude Jeremiah Greengrass.

He looked relieved to see me on my feet. "You might be a nasty, suspicious-minded copper, but you're still my son! How are they treating you?" I sighed. "I haven't been awake long so I can't really make a comment. I'm assuming my mother just passed you?"

Claude nodded at me and reached into his jacket, pulling out a packet of Woodbines, my favourite cigarette brand and handed them to me along with a lighter. I smirked at him for the contraband. "You're lucky I'm not in uniform. Phil, you can overlook it this one time, can't you?"

Phil rolled his eyes and looked at the payphone on the opposing wall. "I didn't see anything, so it can't be reported. I won't tell Sarge if you won't." I smirked in Phil's direction. This life of crime would be the end of me. (I joke, of course. Once a copper, always a copper, and I'm not a bent one!).

David held a plastic bag in one hand and fished around inside it before pulling out a pair of slippers and handed them to me. I smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulder. When David didn't explain about them, Claude spoke to me. "They're Moccasins, they'll keep your feet warm in this cold place! David and I have things we need to be getting on with but we'll be back soon. Look after yourself, you hear me?"  
I nodded at my father. "Yes, Mr. Greengrass. I'll hopefully be out of here soon! I owe you both at least two drinks!"

With a cheeky grin from my father and a smile from my brother, the pair left. I walked over to a chair and put the slippers on, sighing as my bare feet began to warm up. "Phil, can we go outside, I REALLY need to smoke." 

Phil rolled his eyes again and laughed. "You never change, mate..."

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

HEARTBEAT

Life In Aidensfield

Chapter Two: Back On Duty

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

After a gruelling five days in Ashfordly General, I was finally glad to be sleeping in my own bed again. (Well, the bed I shared with Maggie. Vernon can vanish for all I care.). I woke to the sound of the annoying alarm clock, but it was essential as I'm usually a very heavy sleeper.

I rolled over onto my side and grabbed the clock, groaning as I glanced at the time. "Oh, it CAN'T be that time already!" I heard footsteps from down the hall and groaned again. I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't know what for.

A moment later, my beloved walked in with two mugs of coffee and an oh-so delightful glare in her eyes. Yep, I knew I was in trouble at that moment. "Well, PC Stockwell, you shouldn't have stayed up half the night dancing!"

I rolled my eyes at Maggie and smirked. "Oh, come on, I was celebrating! I wanted you to join in. I know, I'll admit it, I was just glad to be out of the hospital. Not that I didn't mind the visitors, but I felt so alone without you by my side." 

Maggie's glare fell and she placed the mugs onto the bedside table before leaning forward to kiss me. I smirked and returned it before swinging my legs over the mattress and placing my feet on the carpeted floor.

I grabbed my uniform from the coat-hangers on the wardrobe door before dressing myself. As soon as that task was completed, I gazed at my reflection in the full-length mirror and fixed my tie before turning on my heel to grab my mug of coffee.

Taking a sip of the steaming liquid, I sighed happily and made my way into the living room to hunt for my boots, which I always seemed to lose somewhere in the flat. When I placed my mug on the coffee table, I managed to find them. Somehow, they had ended up underneath the radiator.

Rolling my eyes as I blamed the person who had danced the night away, (meaning me.), I grabbed them, walked over to the small sofa, sat down and put my feet in my boots. After I laced them up, I grabbed my mug and leaned back on the sofa, enjoying my coffee.

The enjoyment was short-lived, however, as the phone rang. I placed my mug on the cork-bottomed coaster and picked up the receiver, bringing it to my ear. "Hello, Nurse Bolton's phone, PC Stockwell speaking."

I smiled when I heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Auntie Molly! How are you?" Molly Walker wasn't ACTUALLY a relative, but she'd seen me through some hard times when I wasn't able to see my adoptive mother, Kate Rowan.

"I'm fine, John. How are you coping? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to see you in hospital, I've been so busy with work at the farm." I grabbed my mug and brought it to my lips, taking another sip before replying to Molly.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. I didn't expect the amount of visitors I had. I'm sorry, Auntie Molly, I'd love to chat all day but I have to start getting a shift on for work. It's my first day back and I'm eager to get back into the swing of things." 

I could hear the smile from Molly as her voice raised in pitch. "That's fine by me, John. Don't you push yourself too hard, I hope Oscar can take it easy till your wound fully heals. Give my love to Maggie. Pay us both a visit soon!"

I literally beamed. Even though I'd been stabbed in the kidney, I knew I was lucky to be alive, and having Maggie by my side through it all was a true gift from the Heavens. "I will, Auntie Molly. Give my love to Susan and give her a hug from me. I'll be seeing you and Susan soon! Love to you both, take care." With those words I placed the receiver back on it's cradle and finished my coffee before standing up from the sofa.

Maggie walked in and looked at me with a grin. "Who was on the phone?" I turned to look at her and smirked. "Auntie Molly. She was apologising for not being able to visit me in hospital and giving me a warning."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Do elaborate." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That I shouldn't push myself till I'm fully healed." The Angel Of Mercy walked up to me and snaked her arms around my waist, hugging me.

"Sound advice. Oh, what a shame." I stared at her. "What's a shame?" Maggie sighed. "It's already half-past." I turned to look at the clock on the mantelpiece and my eyes widened. "Oh, Hell! I've gotta go! I'll have to love you and leave you."

With those words, I kissed Maggie lightly and broke away from her embrace, running to the coathook to grab my helmet and keys. Running out of the flat and slamming the door behind me, I clambered into Old Bessie and started the engine.

I prayed that the roads weren't too icy.

Ashfordly Police Station, 08:28

I reached the Police Station with minutes to spare. I got out of Old Bessie's cab, locked the door behind me and ran towards the police station, almost slipping on a rogue patch of ice.

I ran inside and clocked in with a panic-stricken face that dropped as soon as I heard the clunking sound of the machine on the wall. I turned around and saw Alf's and Phil's faces, both bearing smug grins.

I glared at the pair of them and hung up my overcoat before making my way over to my desk, praying that Sarge didn't find out about my poor timekeeping.

"STOCKWELL! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and got up from my corner desk, making my way to Oscar's office. Closing the door behind me, I looked at the wall behind Sarge and stood to attention.

Oscar looked up at me from his desk, sighing. "Now, Stockwell, I don't want you out on the beat today. After your attack, I want you to take it easy for now. Light work only. You'll be manning the radio all day and catching up on paperwork."

I visibly stiffened. I wasn't expecting this. "But, Sarge, I want to get back out there. I feel fit and ready." Oscar grunted and sighed. "Medical regulations, Stockwell. I'm sure the good lady nurse you're living with has told you the same thing. Go back to your desk."

"Sarge." I nodded at Oscar and made my way back to my desk, closing the door behind me. Just before I sat down, Mike walked in. I nodded at him with a small smile and then sat down, immediately getting on with paperwork. As I opened a file and began writing, the phone in the Duty Room rang.

Alf picked up the receiver and answered it. "Ashfordly Police. Yes, yes, alright, we'll be right there." Alf then placed the receiver back onto its cradle and got up from his desk, making his way to Oscar's office.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but moments later, Sarge walked into the Duty Room. "Bradley, glad you could join us! Ventress, Bellamy, you're with me. The Ashfordly Provincial Bank has been robbed. Bradley, get up onto the Moors, sharpish! The armed robbers could have taken any one of those roads! Stockwell, stay here and man the radio!"

With a combined "Yes, Sarge.", the three officers put on their overcoats and left the Duty Room with Oscar. I sighed as I watched them leave, saddened that I couldn't join them. After the door closed, I stood up and stretched, groaning as my spine popped.

Smirking to myself as I knew I was the only one in the Duty Room, I walked over to Alf's desk and grabbed the ashtray before walking back to my desk in the corner of the room. Once I sat back down, I was about to light up a Woodbine when the telephone rang.

I grunted and got back up, walked over to Phil's side of the desk and sat down, picking up the receiver and bringing it to my ear. "Ashfordly Police." It was a woman's voice. I grabbed Alf's pen and paper, scribbling something down.

"Yes, thank you. This is most helpful. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and got up from Alf's desk, grabbing the notepad before running to the radio in the adjacent room. I sat down in front of it and pressed a red button on the control board.

"Control to Delta Alpha Two One. Delta Alpha Two One, come in please." I smirked when I heard Oscar bark at me. "STOCKWELL!" I looked at the notepad and pressed the red button again, speaking into the microphone.

"Sarge, a woman has reported the black Ford Transit used in the robbery at the Ashfordly Provincial Bank almost running her down and heading up towards Aidensfield. She couldn't get the registration number, but they were at breakneck speed."

I heard Oscar grunt before replying. "Stockwell, get onto the Whitby Force, hopefully they can spare us some manpower! Tell them to start forming roadblocks up on the Ashfordly road! Over and out!" I nodded even though no-one could see me.

"I'll get right on it, Sarge!" I got up from the radio and ran to the phone, almost tripping over the step on the way down. "Bugger! Stupid step!" I sat down at Alf's desk again and picked up the receiver, dialling the number for Whitby Police.

As soon as I got an answer, I relayed Oscar's message. "PC Stockwell here, from Ashfordly. We have bank robbers from Ashfordly heading up towards Aidensfield. We need some of your men to start setting up roadblocks on the Ashfordly Road. Sergeant Blaketon and his men are heading your way now."

I smirked when I heard the gruff reply. Whitby's force were a hardened bunch, but they were nothing like us Ashfordly boys. "Alright, I'll let my Sergeant know. Goodbye." I placed the receiver back onto it's black cradle and got up again with a grunt, heading back towards the radio.

I sat down and pressed the red button once again. "Control to Delta Alpha Two One. Come in, Delta Alpha Two One." As soon as I heard Oscar's reply, I don't know why, but I smirked again. "STOCKWELL!" I cleared my throat before speaking. I think at that moment, smoking was beginning to affect me.

"Sarge, I've informed Whitby Police about the roadblocks. Soon enough, we'll have the robbers in a tightly-woven net." "Let's just hope they get there in time! Good work, Stockwell! Over and out!"

As soon as I sat back down at my corner desk, I sighed happily as I finally lit a Woodbine, a smile forming on my lips as the nicotine hit my bloodstream.

Thirty Minutes Later...

After smoking a second Woodbine, the front door to the Police Station opened. I stood up and saw Mike and Phil drag two men dressed in leather into the Interview Room. _'Must be the bank robbers.'._

Alf walked in and nodded at me, immediately sitting down at his desk. He looked around for something and spoke to me. "Eh, where's the ashtray?" I smirked and stood up from my desk, grabbing the glass ash receptacle and handing it to Alf.

He nodded at me with a mild glare for taking his precious object and placed it onto his desk, immediately lighting up a Woodbine. I smirked and shook my head, muttering something about "Old habits dying hard." Still, I wasn't one to talk.

A moment later, Oscar walked in. I turned around to look at him. "Sarge, how much did they get away with?" "Around five thousand pounds, Stockwell! As far as we can tell, it's all been recovered! I have a job for you."

My eyes widened. I was hoping I'd be able to do some ACTUAL police work instead of just spending my days in the Duty Room. My hopes were soon dashed, though. "Yes, Sarge?" "Contact the Ashfordly Provincial Bank and tell them we've reclaimed their money. Tell them they won't be getting it back until after the impending trial. Matters of evidence, Constable."

My heart sank but I tried my best to hide it. "Yes, Sarge." Alf noticed my dismay and spoke to me as I sat down at Phil's side of the desk to grab the receiver. "Don't let this light work get you down, son. Blaketon has to do this for medical reasons. I don't think any of us want anyone from Division giving Sarge Hell for letting you into hard work straight away."

I nodded at Alf before bringing the receiver up to my ear. I dialled the number and smirked when I got an answer. "Hello, yes, it's PC Stockwell from Ashfordly Police. I'm calling to inform you that the robbers have been arrested and as far as we can tell all of the money has been reclaimed, but we will have to keep it as evidence for the upcoming trial. Thank you, I'll let my Sargent know when he's finished with the interviews. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and stood up from the desk, walking over to the door to the Interview Room and knocking before walking in. Oscar and Mike looked at me, I noticed that Phil wasn't there. He must have been in the cells with the other robber. "Sarge, I phoned the bank, they said they'll speak to the Chief Constable and request that you, Constable Bradley, Constable Bellamy and Constable Ventress receive commendations."

Oscar nodded at me. "Thank you, PC Stockwell. Back to work." I nodded at Oscar and returned to the Duty Room, closing the door to the Interview Room behind me.

Even though I wasn't doing real police work, it felt great to be back on duty.

End Of Chapter Two


End file.
